Changing Liberty
by weallmadeofstars
Summary: When Liberty finds Manny's CD, how will it change her life? If Liberty changes herself for JT, will he finally notice her?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I just happen to like torturing them and changing them into what I want them to be! Mwahaha! And this story is about Liberty.

A/N: I cannot stand Liberty, so I decided she was going to undergo a change and be cool to try and impress JT. Will it work?

Liberty stared into the Degrassi bathroom mirror. JT didn't like this Liberty. Would she change herself to be what JT liked? 

Liberty glanced at Manny. That's what JT liked. Maybe if she became more like Manny, JT would notice her. Manny walked out of the bathroom, and a CD fell out of her backpack. Liberty picked it up, and stared at it. She'd have to take this CD home and listen to it. The girl on the front seemed cool. Maybe that's what JT liked.

Liberty was sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor. In front of her lay her CD player, and the CD. It said 'Fefe Dobson' on the front. Liberty sighed, and she popped the CD into her CD player. A song immediately began to play, and Liberty heard a girl's strong voice sing..

__

It's just a stupid little love song  
It's just a stupid little  
It's just a stupid little love song  
Here we go  
Put em' up  
Put em' up, put em' up  


Liberty flipped through the CD book, and looked at the pictures of Fefe Dobson. She didn't look too different from Liberty! Liberty decided she would try and copy Fefe's look. Liberty jammed to the first song on the CD, which was still continuing, but it was nearing it's end.

__

And the moon comes in the window like a spotlight  
(this is love cause this is real)  
Sit you down and I being to gently rock your night  
('cause I'm trying to tell you what I feel)  
And we're truly approaching a moment  
And then you lean over, and saaaay, what's my name?, what's my name?, what's my name?  
ooooohhhhhhhhh, go on

Liberty smiled as the song reached it's end. She only knew two people who had undergone major look changes. Ashley Kerwin, and Manny Santos. Since Liberty did steal Manny's CD, she decided to call Ashley instead.

"Hello, is Ashley there?" Liberty asked, trying to keep her voice 'cool'. There was a pause, then a click.

"Hey, this is Ashley. Who's this?" Ashley was asking. Liberty smiled. She knew that Ashley's little brother was Toby. Toby's best friend happened to be JT!

"This is Liberty. Ash, do you think you could help me conduct a little..experiment? An image change, perhaps?" Liberty pleaded. Ashley laughed.

"Of course. Come on over." Ashley replied. She was flattered that Liberty trusted her to give her a makeover. Maybe it was because Ashley had changed her look as well.

On the way to Ashley's, Liberty listened to the next song on the CD on her discman. This song was called Everything. It reminded Liberty of JT.

__

Ayo ladadayo  
Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything

Liberty smiled to herself when she knocked on Ashley's door. She barely heard footsteps over the wails in her ears.

__

If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  


Ashley opened the door, and Liberty walked into Ashley's house with a confident look on her face.

The song droned on. 

__

What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?

Liberty walked up the stairs with Ashley, and when they got into her room, Ashley tried to get Liberty to take off the headphones. "It's almost done!" Liberty yelled.

__

You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you're giving me nothing  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
And if you're ready to be   
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
ladayo ladadayo ladeeda

As the song hit its final note, Liberty stopped the CD. She took it out of the discman and handed it to Ashley.

"Number 3, please." Liberty said simply. Ashley gave her a weird look, and stared at the CD.

"Who's Fefe Dobson?" Ashley asked.

"Only the COOLEST person ever! I want to be like her." Liberty answered. Ashley smiled, and put the CD into her CD player. She turned it to number 3 and motioned for Liberty to shut up. Ashley sat down on the floor, and listened intently.

__

In my dream I break the chains that hold this place together  
but in my dream the consequences would be so much better  
Then they are.... cause beyond the walls that hold us here  
Skies that stretch across the atmosphere  
Oh a revolution is near

Ashley was grinning, and she motioned for Liberty to sit in a nearby chair. Ashley continued listening to the song as she put dark eyeshadow on Liberty's eyelids. Then she put eyeliner on her. Liberty kept wincing in pain, and she complained that Ashley was pushing too hard. Ashley replied with a rude "Shh!" Ashley then applied thick black mascara to Liberty's eye lashes. She was done with Liberty's eyes. Ashley stepped back for a moment to admire. Liberty actually looked good! But Ashley wasn't even near being done yet.

__

In my dream I hear the echoes of the recent battle....yeah  
Lost and wounded as the phoenix flies begin to settle for the night  
But the words you use to hurt me now   
Only seem to make me jump off some how  
Oh a revolution is now

Next, Ashley applied some dark lipstick to Liberty's lips, and then some unnoticable blush and concealor. Ashley was done with the makeup. Now it was time for hair and wardrobe. _Hey this is pretty fun!_ Ashley thought.

__

And the days will get warmer, and I'll take down my armor  
Together we can fight this feeling  
And the demons that stalk us will eventually turn to dust  
Together we can start this healing

Liberty looked into the mirror, and gave her new self a surprised look._ Now for the hair and makeup, _she thought.  


  


__

  


__

  


__

  


__


	2. Kiss Me Fool

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I do however own the situation at hand..you can steal it, I don't care.

A/N: I have actually gotten reviews over this fic, & that surprised me. I haven't gotten many reviews from any of my other stories. However, I definately lost interest in this story. It was a cool idea at first, but now I don't know. I was just going to end it right there. Since people actually like this story, I'll try to write more - and I can't guarantee this will be very good.

Ashley was grinning from ear to ear. She had just finished the Liberty make-over. Liberty was wearing a torn up black shirt that said "Nirvana" on the front in red text, dark gray jeans, and a pair of old school Sketchers. Her make-up was actually quite good, and her hair was pulled back into a simple fashion, with pieces of her hair in different places. The hair looked messy, yet chic. Liberty looked in the mirror once more, then her eyes widened.

"I look like a rock chick!" Liberty exclaimed, running her hands down her pants. She loved the look, but was afraid maybe it was a little much. JT might not like it. 

Just then, as if on cue, Toby and...JT walked in. Liberty's face turned scarlet as JT stared at her in awe. He gave her a thumbs up, then walked closer to her to examine. Liberty knew that JT went for girls like Manny, but Liberty was NOT willing to expose her body like that. JT was smiling. He knew that Liberty had liked him for years, and he also knew that she looked amazing. JT walked even closer to Liberty, when he was just an inch away, he spoke. 

"Wanna see a movie?" JT asked in a casual voice. Liberty smiled.

"Of course!" She replied. Liberty was definately wanting to go with JT to the movies. This new look was going to work out after all. Most of all, Liberty loved how she looked with contacts instead of glasses. She grabbed her CD player & the Fefe CD, thanked Ashley, and went with JT to the movie theatre. Toby laughed.

"What did you do?" He asked in a joking tone. Ashley slapped him on the head.

"She looks good, you little dweeb. JT thinks so." Ashley replied. Toby smiled.

"I didn't say she didn't look good." Toby walked away, grinning. Ashley was puzzled. Did Toby like Liberty now?

Inside her head, Liberty was singing, Fefe Dobson, of course.

__

Take me away

Take me far away from here

I will run with you

Don't be afraid

Navigating I will steer into the sun

We will run

Liberty sat in the theater next to JT, and could barely concentrate on the movie. JT put his arm around her, and Liberty could feel goosebumps forming on her neck. She shivered, and JT pulled her closer. JT was looking into her eyes. Liberty felt like she was going to die. Then, JT kissed her.

Ashley knocked on Toby's bedroom door. He opened it, then looked at her. 

"What do you want?" Toby asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you like Liberty?" Ashley asked back. Toby looked like he was going to burst out laughing. Then he did.

"No! I mean, yeah she looks good and everything. I feel no different about her than I did before. Besides, even if I did, JT likes her." Toby replied, still laughing. Ashley nodded, and gave her little brother a kiss on the top of his head. He responded by wiping it off, then saying "Yuck."

Liberty pulled away from the kiss. She was amazed. JT, the boy she had liked since she had even realized boys didn't have cooties, just kissed her! Liberty smiled, and kissed JT back. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

__

Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
hear my cry if you'd only listen...  


Kiss me fool, if you can.  
And those words, you'd better mean it.  
Lady Cool is over there...  
Why the spell of secracy?  
God forgive, I can't find out what we did.  
Why can't someone like you be someone like me?  
  
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
  
Touch me fool, if your allowed.  
I'll be dancing in the cold.  
It's so cool to play around, take your hand and come with me.  
I'm aware that all in love is fair, but that's no reason to make me feel this way.  
  
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
Can't you see me standing staring out from the distance,  
hear my cry if you'd only listen...  
  
Don't ask me somehow to deny it, ooooooooooh,  
these feelings are out of control.  
Do you know what it's like to want something so bad...  
and then having to let it go?  
And it hurts me to know that this time in our lives...  
so soon will be in the past  
and you spend it pretending your playing it cool.  
Never knowing,  
never knowing,  
never knowing what,  
what we should've been.  
  
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Tell me what does it mean to be alone?  
You've got me wondering if I'm good enough.  
Freedom...Giving it up...Especially now  
  
Tell me who should I be to make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me?  
Who should I be? Who should I be? Ooooh...  
To make you love me.........?  


****

A/N: I thought this ending song "Kiss Me Fool"(by Fefe Dobson) fit what Liberty was going through throughout the story. She wanted to be whatever she could so she could get JT to like her to . I bet the fic was disappointing. I know there's a lot of Liberty/JT shippers out there, and they're probably sad to know that there was JUST a kiss. Sorry guys, but like I said, I lost interest in the story. I made it as good as I could. I know it's only 2 chapters long, and I apologize for that. Heck, if you want to rewrite the fic and make it your own, it doesn't matter to me. Just give me a little credit for coming up with the storyline. Hope you liked my fic, at least a little - because no one ever reviews my other fics..so that means those fics must suck.


End file.
